


Tobin From Tech

by GloryandGore



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloryandGore/pseuds/GloryandGore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin isn't good at first impressions, her second one always impresses though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobin From Tech

Alex wasn’t the nicest …

Okay fine, she was a self-proclaimed bitch.

But only because she had to be.

 _“You don’t run a successful multimillion dollar company by being nice.”_ She had decided, which by observation was true, her company was successful and she was a bitch.

**

Tobin was excited to start her new job, she had her best friend to thank for that.  Kelley had heard about an opening in the tech department wanting someone who, _“has an affinity for computers and a team leader.”_

 _“Definitely Tobin.”_ Kelley thought to herself.

The girl owned a computer sheet and quilt set for crying out loud, (which Tobin had bought herself for her birthday).  Kelley knew Tobin would get along well with the other nerds in tech.

**

Tobin’s first week blew past without any issues, she loved her team and knew she would have a great year.

That was until she met her boss.

**

Tobin had accidentally knocked some papers out of Alex’s hand while rushing to retrieve papers of her own from her desk.

“Hey asshole, have you ever heard of these things called eyes? You have four.  Why don’t you try using them to see where you’re going.” A rather heated Alex suggested to a shaken Tobin Heath.

“Dude –“

“Dude? Do you know who I am, I could have you fired before you take your next breath.”

“I’m sorry uhh, maam?” Tobin replied confusedly, she didn’t know who this woman was, but she was pretty damn mean, Tobin just wanted to get away.

“That’s boss to you.” The woman said, sending Tobin an ice cold stare.

_“If looks could kill, I’d be half way to heaven.”_

**

“She called you four eyes?!” Kelley asked doubling over in laughter.

“Yeah, I hate to say it, but our boss is a bitch.” Tobin sighed.

“Well, at least she’s hot.”

“But she’s scary.” Tobin countered.  The day of her encounter with Alex had been very stressful, her group was way behind schedule for their latest project and Tobin was sure she’d have to spend a few more hours than usual at work to get it completed.  The bakery was out of her favorite desert when she got off and someone had parked in her usual spot.  It wasn’t really her day.  And to make matters worse, she wasn’t able to offer a great first impression on her boss. 

Not that it mattered, there were hundreds of workers, Tobin probably won’t get to see her boss for another few months, with her running a multi million dollar company and all.  The thought of never seeing her boss again was calming.  Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to be victim to Alex’s persecuting stare and wrath again.

**

Boy was she wrong.

**

Confirming her prediction, Tobin had to stay back a few hours to finish her unfinished project. 

Confident that there was no one else in the building as it was an ungodly hour, Tobin kicked off her shoes, hoping to increase productivity.  As she walked down the hall, idly scrolling through her phone she was knocked off of her feet and onto the ground by something heavy.

Tobin looked up to find blue eyes staring down at her, ready to unleash their fury.

_Fuck._

“What are you doing here” Alex starts, “And why are you never fucking watching where you’re going.”

“And look, you’re getting blood all over the new carpet.” Alex scolds, referring to the cut Tobin had gotten on her feet from the scissors that had fallen out of Alex’s hand.

She continues her barrage of questions, “Where are your shoes, I’m sure we have an employee shoe policy here.”

Tobin just stares, unsure what to say.

“Well are you going to say anything, or are you just going to look at me like I’m your mother?”

“I’m Tobin, from Tech.” Tobin starts

“What the hell are you doing here Tobin from tech?”

“Finishing some things for the new security program.”

Alex just looked at Tobin, Tobin was unsure as to how she was supposed to interpret the look.

Alex sighed, “Well come with me I’ll help you clean that cut.”

**

Alex takes Tobin to a place in the building she’s never been before, they walk through Alex’s office to a bathroom and Tobin is in awe.

_“Of course she has her own bathroom.”_

Alex searches the cupboards for a first aid kit and instructs Tobin to sit on the sink.

“I only have alcohol, so its going to burn, don’t be a pussy Tobin from tech.”

Alex dabs Tobin’s wound and Tobin takes it like a pro.

“Tobin Heath.”

“huh?”

“Not Tobin from tech, well I am Tobin from tech.  But Tobin Heath is my name. We didn’t get off on the right foot earlier.  No pun intended.” Tobin says.

Alex chuckles and for the first time, Tobin doesn’t see ‘Boss mean face Alex’, she just sees another person, generously caring for another.  Alex could’ve easily given Tobin the first aid kit and leave her to treat herself, but the fact that Alex took time to carefully tend to her wounds was really cool to Tobin.

Alex, seeing that Tobin was actually really genuine and unproblematic let her guard down.  It made Alex feel a pang of guilt for being so rude during their first encounter, but it did her heart good to know that her company hired people like Tobin who were able to move on and roll with the punches.

“Sorry about the other day.” Alex said, applying a bandage to Tobin’s foot.

“Don’t worry about it, being the boss of this place must get really stressful sometimes, it’s okay if you have to outlet your anger, even if it is on cute, innocent newbies like me.” Tobin said, pushing the frame of her specs up with her index finger.

“Although I would recommend something like yoga, or a sport if you’re more hands on or violent.  When I get really stressed, I play soccer.” Tobin said removing herself from the counter.

“Thanks boss.” Tobin says flexing her foot. “I feel as good as new.” Tobin adds with a smile.

Alex smiles back and Tobin’s body grows warm at the tenderness of the moment.

As Tobin leaves the bathroom, Alex calls after her

“Between you and me, it’s just Alex.”

“ _Just Alex.” Tobin repeats to herself._

_**_

Alex was intrigued by Tobin from tech, she spent her whole night replaying their encounter in her head after she had left the office.

_“She had the brownest eyes and a pretty good tan.” Alex thought idly to herself._

So they next day, she asked her assistant to bring her Tobin’s file.

I mean it wasn’t _that_ creepy right? She only wanted to know more about her employee after all.

_“Tobin Powell Heath. Loves soccer, Jesus and baked goods. 3 siblings. Self proclaimed computer expert. Has a dog named Justice with her roommate Kelley with the extra e._

Alex silently thanked HR for the abundant amount of irrelevant information placed into employee files.

**

Tobin was currently sat in front of Alex inside her office, it had a great view Tobin noted, but the view didn’t take away from the fact that she was facing her boss, for a reason unbeknownst to her.

“I would like to acquire some baked goods.” Alex said and Tobin looked at her strangely.

“Like a business?”

“No, I want some baked goods, and your file says you love those so I figured you would know where to get them.”

_“She read my file?”_

“Well, I do love baked goods.” Tobin said rubbing her stomach.

“There’s this really good bakery like a few blocks down.  Take a left when you exit the building and follow the sidewalk, you should find it.”

“Would you care to take me? I’m not very good with directions, I’ll buy you something, as an I’m sorry present, for stabbing you in your foot and all.”

_“Did she just ask me on a date?”_

_**_

“DUDE, YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH OUR BOSS! TEACH ME YOUR WAYS.” Kelley shouted when Tobin returned home and shared the details of her latest trip to the bakery.

“Well, it wasn’t really a date, she just bought me something and we talked.  She told me I was intriguing.”

Kelley made an un human screech before Tobin continued.

“She’s kind of weird actually, but the good kind of weird, like me.”

“So she’s a nerd? Figures, she couldn’t be that hot without something being up.”

“She was like, _’í would like to acquire some baked goods’.”_

“Sounds like she was trying to ask you out on a date.”

Tobin bit her tongue at the last part, Alex did in fact invite her out to lunch tomorrow, but Tobin wouldn’t tell Kelley that, she might have a heart attack.

**

And that became their thing, lunch dates as Tobin jokingly called them, until it wasn’t a joke and Tobin would find herself sandwiched between the bathroom wall of their preferred lunch destination and a handsy Alex Morgan who wanted more for lunch than just the Turkey Sub.

**

Never in a million years would have Tobin pictured herself dating her boss.  Especially when her boss was as beautiful as Alex, but here she was, tangled in the mess of legs and her computer print sheets, tracing light patterns on the exposed skin of Alex’s shoulder, life couldn’t get any better.

That only meant it could get worse.

“Hey Tobin, did you steal my blue jac-“ Kelley couldn’t finish her sentence as she was too much in shock to form proper words, opting instead for a knowing smirk accompanied by a suggestive ‘mmm’ sound.

“Hey boss.”

“Sleep well last night?”

“Close the door, act like you saw nothing, and I won’t fire you right here right now.” Alex said, not bothering to open her eyes for dramatic effect.

Kelley, a few shades paler than when she barged in, closed the door without another word.

Tobin laughed loudly.

“That was really mean.” Tobin said wiping tears from her eyes.

“Would you like to see mean?” Alex challenged, her blue eyes glowing with a devilish glint.

Alex got up out of bed, lacking the basic necessity of clothing and swayed smoothly to Tobin’s bathroom.  Tobin who was quickly in tow was greeted not by a pair of warm lips but by the cool wood and click of the door, signaling that it was locked.

“Sorry, Tobin from tech!”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what ya think


End file.
